what I wouldn't give
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: What if something made Matt smile and then in just a matter of a minute something sad took away his happiness?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of digimon. Only the story is my own…enjoy

Matt Ishida was sitting in the park where he had last seen his best friend Tai. His hair hung around his face hiding his eyes which were overflowing with tears. He could still see Tai's smiling face on that day two years before. ..

"Hey Matt!" Tai called out running over to him in the middle of the park his hair like always standing up. He had of course tried to brush it to no avail. His dark eyes sparkled with an emotion Matt couldn't name.

"Hey Tai." Matt looked at his friend his own blue orbs sparkling with happiness. They had become best friends at the age of eleven after being sucked in the digital world. Since than they had both grown up. Now they stood together at age sixteen watching the younger digidestined run around playing games or talking on the grass most days that they all got together.

"come on I want to talk to you alone." Tai pulled him over to by the road and sat down on the side walk. When he noticed that Matt didn't sit down right away he jestered for his friend to do so.

"Whats up Tai?" Matt asked surprised his friend was acting strange.

"Its nothing bad." Tai smiled his bright smile and his eyes sparkled again like the sun was hitting them just right and Matt could see why Sora was always complaining about how his eyes could be so beautiful no one noticed hers. "I've been trying to figure out a good way to say this and haven't really been able to so I'm just going to say it. Somewhere along the way I found myself falling in love with one of the other Digidestined and it frightened me.."

"Why?" Matt asked him trying to get him to finish whatever it was he was trying to say.

"I don't think it will go over well with that person." Tai said then Leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Matt's lips causing the boy to gasp slightly.

Once Matt got it through his head that his best friend was in fact kissing him, he tangled his fingers in the unruly brown hair of the slightly taller boy and kissed back. After what seemed like an eternity they separated and stood. Matt pulled on his hand to pull him along however Tai pulled it to his lips and whispered he would meet up with him and the others in a moment and sat back down with a smile on his face.

Matt began to walk away and than heard a scream from one of the girls and turned just in time to see a car out of control and watch in horror as the man he now knew he loved and loved him was hit. Tai flew through the air and landed at an impossible angle. Matt shuddered and dropped to his knees..

A week later they had lain Tai to rest in a small grave in local cemetery and a cross had been placed at the sence of the accident. The Driver it was found had been drunk and should never have been behind the wheel. Since that day Matt had spent ever afternoon in the park with sad eyes and a broken heart. How long this would continue he didn't know and he didn't really care..

The only thought that ran through his mind day after day was what I wouldn't give for a second chance…


	2. Chapter 2

Joe Kido sat staring out the window in his class room. Yes he was in school still. Medical school. His dream to become a doctor had been reinforced by loss of Tai two years earlier and now he was in his junior year. In another year he would graduate and then go onto work at a hospital near his home for a year. He smiled sadly thinking how it had hurt everyone that day two years ago. It should have been a happy day in retrospect due to the fact that he and Mimi had finally gotten together. The younger D.D. had all also gotten into couples in the months before that day. The last ones to do so had in fact been Tai and Matt who had just kissed for the first time before the accident had broken them apart and broken Matt in a way that they couldn't explain.

Mimi had moved back to Japan on her own after they had finished fighting off the last form of Myotismon. She could still recall to this day how brightly Tai had smiled as he talked about Matt and how happy the two of them had been together even though they weren't dating. It was true she laughed that at one point each of them had thought to have loved Sora. Mimi pulled her long honey colored hair out of her eyes and pushed it behind her ears with a small sad smile. Her pink eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she leaned over and placed a rose on the grave of her late friend.

At half past four that afternoon she and Joe meet up to go to the park where they knew they would find Matt. Something's they suspected were not going to change. Every Sunday the D.D. got together there as a form of healing. It was a hope that they would somehow bring Matt out of his deep depression. Two years and he had not one smiled at any of them even a sad smile. He would no longer sing and had left his band. If it weren't for the fact that they all knew he went to the park everyday they probably wouldn't have seen him. He avoided Kari most of all and that hurt the younger girl who had dreams of becoming his sister -in-law.

When they reached the park they found Matt in front of the cross his eyes closed and hands folded in pray. It was a common sight now a days and they barely blinked when he opened his blue eyes and looked up at them with tears no longer evident. He had most likely been crying since that morning. Mimi sat down next to him and pulled him close in a hug. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Guys!" a Yell came out of the blue at them and Joe looked up while she continued to rub Matts back in soothing circles. It was Yolie and Cody. They were running toward them hand in hand. Two years and six months that's how long they had been together. Behind them were Ken and Davis each carrying something. And finally Sora and Izzy who had decided to come together after running into each other on the train. Kari didn't come any more during the afternoons and instead spent them at her brothers grave, she wouldn't put Matt through having to pretend to be alright around her. T.k sometimes went with her others he came with them today he had gone with her.

"Its been two years Tai and still nothing has changed." Kari whispered as she sat at the foot of her brothers head stone. "Matt doesn't want me around because it hurts him to be reminded of you and I can't help but feel like I have to give up everything not hurt him. I miss you too. We all do but it has completely broken Matt in both body and sprit not to have you around." She wiped tears away from her eyes as she thought about the brother she would never get to see again in this life.

"She isn't wrong about it breaking Matt. He hardly ever talks to anyone anymore. Not even me. We had gotten so much closer after the digital world and I thought he would come to me when he needed someone but he just hides away and when we do go to be with him he try's not to look at her. It's like he sees you in her."

A slight wind stirred her hair as it always did when she visited the grave and she smiled sadly. She had long ago decided that the wind was her brothers way of letting her know he was listening to her. T.K. never said anything to her about that even though he too felt the presence of the boy who would have been family in all ways possible except blood to him.

Davis and Ken had left a small soccer ball at the side of his grave the day before and it still sat there. Next to it now lay the rose she knew was Mimi's doing. Every month they all but something by it. It stayed for a few days and then was gone. They knew that the groundskeeper was taking them up and putting them in the trash. On memorial day they all put in money to put a vase of flowers at it. This year it was lilies last it had been tulips.

"God Tai we really miss you.." She placed her hand on the stone and its cold burned almost as much as the heat in a furnace would have. It broke her heart every time she came here but it was the closest she could get to her big brother. "good bye for now." She got up with the help of T.K. who had put aside his usual hat the day of Tai's funeral and never again put it on.

Davis had placed Tai's googles in the casket with him. That was the last time they ever saw Davis cry. His mentor was gone and he no longer felt the need or the want to become better than him. He had stopped pushing himself and just tried to enjoy things again. It had led to him and Ken getting together about two months after Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days prior to Christmas found the digi-destined all out doing something.

Mimi and Joe sat in the train waiting for it to arrive. They were going to visit His parents for the day than heading back to spend chirstmas eve with the others. They didn't have anything to give to each other or the others but they knew it wasn't required. They might all go to the Digital world. They weren't making any plans for in the future. Since she and Joe had gotten together they hadn't talked about anything to big. She supposed that was due to fear of the unkown. Neither of them wanted to think about the long run because it meant thinking about the possibility of death.

However as they waited for the train to arrive Joe was thinking quiet differently from his wonderful girlfriend and playing with a small ring that was hidden away in his pocket. He had asked Her parents for her hand two months before and planned on proposing tonight while with his family. His older brother Jim was even coming home for the event, which they had played off to her as just a family dinner. He knew he wanted to spend his life her and he hoped she would say yes.

They arrived at noon to his parents. His older brother and his wife had come in the night before. With their arrival everyone was there. His mother and set up the table in a nice way. There were candles in the middle. The tree was set up in the corner of the living room and under it was a pile of presents. Mimi took off her shoes before she entered the home and lay them on the rug set by the door.

"Mimi , Joe nice to see you two." Jim called from living room where he sat with his wife of a year. Her name was Sara she was American and had come to Japan to study and met Jim at a party. That was three years ago.

"Jim." Mimi said and smiled at both him and Sara. "So what made the two of you leave your home for this dinner?"

"Oh we just hadn't been to visit in ages and when mom called and asked us to come for the night we just couldn't say no." Sara said with a smile. "After all next month we are going to the states to see my family. "

Joe laughed of course when Sara has to lie she lays it on thick he thought as he walked over and kissed his mother on the cheek. His father looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged indicating he didn't know anything about a trip planned for the states.

Things settled in quickly as everyone talked about the year that was ending and the things that they had done. Of course Mimi often looked out the window as she did every day towards the sky line in a short memory of the time they had all spent together. He loved her to death but he sometimes wondered if she was really going to be alright. She hadn't really grieved the way the others had. Its true that he didn't want her to become like Matt but she could at least cry once in a while if it would help her. She hadn't even cried on the anniversary like the rest of them. She hadn't let herself cry. He had seen the unshed tears that day.

"Joe is everything okay?" His mother asked when he sighed suddenly.

"Fine mom." He said and smiled at her softly. His whole family had been supportive of the group after the accident and his mom and tried helping the Yagami's the first few days by making meals to take over for them. It was just how is mother was.

Joe stood up from the table and walked around to Mimi where she sat next to Sara. She looked up at him questioningly. He smiled and got down on one knee. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Mimi, I love you, I think I always have, I know I want you in my life forever will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her shock faded and she threw her arms around his neck happy tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Joe I love you too, Of course I will."

Everyone at the table clapped as he placed the ring on her finger. She smiled at him. She didn't need everything else in the world as long as she had him. Besides she thought with a smile between the two of them they weren't going to have any problems. He was almost done with school and she was a model. She smiled at the family that she was now going to be a part of.

"You all knew about this." She said with a smile. "That's why you said what you did right Sara?"

"True but we really are going to the states for a week, next month." She smiled. "My mom and dad want to see us and my sister is going to bring her daughter home for the first time so I want to see my niece."

The women in the room went on to talking about the up coming marriage and about days that would work and dresses and all the other things that were needed. While the guys cleared the table and Laughed. Joe smiled it had all worked out. Once all the dishes were in the washer and everyone else was in the livingroom for presents he went over to the window and looked out.

Tai I wish you could see how happy we are together. Don't get me wrong we miss you but I guess its true as they say life must go on he thought to himself. He felt the hand on his arm the second it was lain there and he looked at the woman who would now be his bride. Her hair feel in soft waves around her shoulders and her eyes shined with the left over tears of joy. He wiped them away with a single finger and kissed her.

Up in Heaven Tai smiled. He could and did see how happy two of his friends were now. He also saw how sad the one he loved still was. He cringed thinking about the hurt that had been placed on the boy. He missed his friends and family. If he was given a second chance at life he wouldn't miss anything. He would go get Matt and hold him close. He would Tell everyone that he cared and that they would always be friends. He would show is parents that he had learned something from them. He wished for things to even as an angel with wings something was missing…


	4. Chapter 4

Matt for the first time two years actually went to Tai's grave. He sat on the cold ground with a wreath in his hands. He didn't really do much anymore. He thought about Kari who hadn't come around since he started acting like she was nothing but a reminder of the pain. It was true that he saw Tai sometimes in the things she did but it wasn't that, that hurt. It was the fact that she reminded him of the good times that they had before the accident.

Matt stared off into the distance and didn't notice when the wind blew a bit of his hair around or when the smell of fire took on a presence in the air. He wouldn't admit to himself that he was slowly forgetting the smile that the brunette had given him after that sweet kiss or that He knew they would still have been together to this day…

Izzy sat in his room on his computer doing an article for the paper on the importance of friendship and family. He knew a lot about both now. He had his parents and thanks to the adventures he had had in the digital world had a large group of friends. He wrote about how it was nice to have people to lean on in times of distress and how those people often needed you as well which lead to no one feeling unwanted. He was about to hit send when he realized that in two years one of his best friends had pretty much refused any kind of help. Izzy sighed and stared at the article wondering if he should add that sometimes the best thing to do for a friend was to let them grieve…

Sora and her mother were shopping for Christmas gifts for her father who was coming home for the holiday and they were smiling. Then on the way home they decided to stop by the cemetery and Sora felt tears threaten to fall when she saw Matt laying on the ground his eyes shut with a small sad smile on his lips. The sight broke her heart. Matt and Tai were cut apart so young it was unfair. She never cared that they fell for each other. She longed for the happiness she could see for them and she longed to see her friend smile a real happy smile one more time.

If it hadn't ended the way it did two years ago she was sure that everyone of the Digi-destined would be happily preparing for a Christmas party and laughing about the old times. But Matt being the way he was wouldn't laugh and even if the others were semi-happy everyone knew something was missing. Sora got down on her knees and slightly shook the blonde in an effort to wake him. Blue eyes snapped open after only the second shake and stared into her own for a split second before he sat up.

"hey Sora, Mrs. Takenouchi." He looked back at the stone again and felt his heart break again. It wouldn't heal until he saw Tai again he knew.

"Come with us Matt, we were just going to go home." Her mother said offering him a hand up as she herself got to her feet.

"I can't say goodbye." He whispered slightly

"We aren't asking you too." Sora said softly putting her hand on his shoulder. "DO you think that any of us really have?" Her sad smile told him what he needed to know.

Together for the first time in ages they walked away. Matt glanced back just in time to see a Petal float to the ground and smell Cherry blossoms. He smiled to himself. God Tai I miss you so much…I wish you could come home to me…

Tai smiled down at the blonde who had looked back in time to see what he had caused…He too missed his Matt and Wished to go back. He turned around to look around at the other people in Heaven and meet the eyes of someone who was close to a Digi-destined …With a single light touch Tai felt his whole world go black and heard just barely the words before he fell to earth..

"Don't waste this chance Tai."


	5. Chapter 5

When Tai opened his eyes it was to find to find the stars above him, the night breeze blowing cool across the place he was now laying.. He turned his head and realized he could feel the ground and the breeze. He sat up touching his fingers to his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked down and noticed that he was wearing the same clothes had that day.

He heard a noise from the walk way that was blocked by some bushes and hid just as two teenagers came around the bend. One had his dark brown hair cut short and spiked, while the other had Longer Purple hair and both were carrying Soccer balls. He watched them until he was sure they wouldn't see him and then he took off out of the park in which he had woken up.

Tai decided he had to go to the one place he really didn't want to if he wanted any chance of seeing his friends even for a few moments before he had to go back. He wasn't going to think about that I promised himself. He had been given a second chance. He silently thanked the boy for it. He ran the fastest way he knew to get to the cemetery where he had been lain to rest and when he got there he lay down on the ground hidden under a tree about twenty feet from his grave.

Matt sat at his window that night unable to sleep. It was close to one in the morning and his dad was still working, something had come up at the station that required his presence. T.K. was at their moms. He was sitting all alone in his apartment with his mind wondering to the wish he made on his last birthday…to see Tai's smile one more time. He ran his hand through his hair which was slightly messed from trying to sleep to no avail. He grabbed his shirt from the bed, a large red pullover and put on his shoes. He grabbed the keys as he left the apartment locking the door he wondered where he should go. All he knew was he couldn't stay in the apartment anymore.

With a million different things spinning around in his head he didn't really pay attention to where he was going. It was a surprise to him when he looked up to notice he was in the park two blocks from the cemetery. He sat down on the bench and looked up at the stars. They were bright and Beautiful. He could picture clearly in his mind a day long ago back in the digital world when he had been playing his Harmonica and Tai had been laying in the sand by the small lake looking up at the sky. It had been the first night they had sat watch together. His heart was beating fast at the memory but it was also hurting.

After a few minutes he slowly made his way to the Cemetery. He was fully prepared to cry if that was what happened or to simply sit against the stone and hum a sad tune. He just had to be close to Tai. His hands where in his coat pockets as he walked one playing around with a small guitar pick the other just sitting there. He sighed as he reached the grave and sat back against the stone closing his blue eyes he began to hum. The song he wasn't sure of it just kind of came to him maybe something from a movie he and T.K. had watched together. He felt the breeze against him and leaned his head down on his knees as he finished the song.

Tai listened to the soft humming that was coming from in front of his stone but didn't dare to move. He had seen who it was as they approached and he had the feeling that if he were to go out there right now he would be scaring the young man he loved beyond anything. Matt had looked like he was lost and Tai knew it was his fault. He thought about what to do and finally just as he heard the humming come to an end he slowly and quietly walked up to the stone and placed a single hand on the shoulder of the blonde.

Matt all but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and blue eyes meet brown. He cried.

"I've lost it." He whispered to himself "I miss you so much Tai that I am dreaming about you being here with me right now."

"I am not a dream Matt Ishida." Tai said softly using a single finger to wipe away a tear from the blondes' eyes.

Matt grabbed at the hand he was imagining and was surprised when he could actually feel it. He looked up into those brown eyes and felt his heart shudder. "How?"

Tai just smiled before he sat down and pulled the blonde into his arms. "My second chance." He whispered "Given to me by someone who had to watch without a choice as his family fell apart and then healed again."

Matt didn't even bother to try to figure out what he was talking about all that matter to him was that Tai was here and holding him for the first time in two years. Two years that they had been separated due to death. He leaned his head against the brunettes' chest and listened to the heart beat that rested there in. Whoever this person was he owed him.

Tai tenderly ran a finger down Matts check and slowly placed a kiss on the boys' hair. He had watched his Matt for two years feeling something missing. He silently swore to himself that he would use this chance however long it lasted to let everyone know how much he cared about them and to tell the boys' family how he had always been watching them and wishing he could do something. "Do me a favor, Don't avoid Kari if and when I have to go back."

"Let's not talk about that, but I promise I won't." Matt said quietly.

"I'll find a way to hold you to that." Tai said

Matt actually laughed slightly at that. He had missed his Tai. The boy was his other half no matter what happened he would never love anyone else the way he did the Boy holding him. They sat there until Matt's cell phone went off and he had to get it out of his back pocket. He looked down at the name and smiled slightly.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered it.

"Matt where are you? Dad called me when he got home and you weren't there." T.K said

"I went out for a walk, I ended up at the Cemetery. Don't worry I'll head home in a few and I'll call dad." Matt told his brother. They hung up the phone and Matt sighed leaning back into Tai's arms again only to be moved.

"You told T.k. you would call you would call your dad, go ahead and do it." He heard the boy say and thought he heard something about needing a place to stay. He called his dad and told him the same thing he had told his younger brother. Only adding after that, the fact that he would be bringing a friend home for the night and hanging up.

He stands up and reaches out a hand to Tai who gladly takes it. He holds said hand all the way back to Matt's apartment. When they get there Matt checks to make sure his dad is in bed and then takes Tai to his room not really sure he could explain someone he thought dead sitting in his apartment.

Matt lays down on his bed and pulls Tai down with him. He falls asleep slowly with Tai's arm around his waist. For the first time since he had lost the boy beside him, Matt slept peacefully.

When they woke up the next day it was to the sound of a crash and Matt Instantly looked up to see his brother standing in the door way…


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning T.K. decided to go check on his brother. He had gotten worried by his brother's sudden decision to go out in the middle of the night. He passed his dad on his way up and the older man handed him the extra key. When he got in and Matt wasn't up he went to his room and knocked on the door once, getting no answer he opened the door and dropped the package he had been holding causing a large crashing sound to be heard as the glass container inside broke. He stared as the two figures in his brothers bed sat up. Matt looked at him with wide eyes before he got up.

"Wh-wh- what?" T.K. managed to get out as he looked over the other boy now standing not even three feet away. His brown hair sticking up all over the place as always, his eyes wide with surprise and a smile on his face was Tai.

"Hey, T.K." The boy said taking steps to pat the younger boy on his shoulder. "You've grown."

"And you've been dead for two years." T.K. said still astonished and slightly creped out.

The other boy smiled at him. "Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair. "Got a second chance, don't know how long it will last though."

"How in the world did that happen?" The younger blonde asked before collapsing on the floor no longer able to stay standing. It wasn't every day his girlfriends brother/brother's boyfriend came back from the dead.

"Um about that I can't tell you till after this persons family." He said than he turned serious. "I'm sorry that I wasn't around to help with things between everyone. Let me tell you though even up in Heaven you can miss things. I spent my days looking over all of you and wishing I was still down here."

"What do you mean?" it was Matt who asked and T.K shot his older brother a look that clearer said are you stupid?

"I mean you, Matt. You and the others and my family." Tai said with a sad smile "I spent my time watching as everyone tried to go on with their lives. I saw my funeral, I watched Davis and Ken get together. Joe and Mimi fall even more in love, Sora and Izzy worrying more about you than whatever spark might have been between them" Here he took a deep breath. "And believe me there is. I saw it all Matt, My family slowly falling apart and then trying to pull it all together. "

"that's why you asked me last night not to ignore Kari anymore if and when you go back." Matt whispered.

T.K. looked up at the other boys and noticed that Tai looked like he was trying to decide how to answer that and thought it would be a good chance to say something.

"You know its good to see you again Tai but how the heck are we supposed to explain it to the others and our families?"

"I want to see the other DD but as far as our parents well I intend to write them letters and then have one of the others say they found them recently." He said "I'll figure out a place to stay where this kind of thing won't happen again." He said pointing between him, Matt and T.K.

The two blondes nodded though the younger could clearly see that Matt didn't want Tai to leave. The thought of the boy being away again was probably too much to handle.

Suddnely the sound of the song Tai didn't know filled the room and Matt shot a look at his brother as T.K. takes his phone out of his pocket. The name on the screen couldn't be seen by the brunette who was still standing a little away from the two blondes. T.K. flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" a distinctly female voice was heard through the phone.

"I'm with Matt. No need to worry I'll be home in a bit and we can talk then." He told the girl on the end of the line. "No I am not lying."

"You sound strange is everything alright?" Her voice dropped a little and took on a worried tone.

"I'm fine Ri." He said using his nickname for his girlfriend. With a small smile on his face he turned to his brother and shook his head. "I'll call you back in a few okay?"

"Alright." She said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Tai asked

"That Tai was your sister." Matt said with a laugh. "He calls her Ri now."

Tai just turned to the younger of the two and messed up his hair causing his hands to get smacked.

"Isn't her name short enough without you shortening it more?" He shook his head.

"It's my nickname for her and my girlfriend likes it." T.K. said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"It's still strange to me that you two are dating and I was still alive when that started." Tai said

T.K. just stuck his tongue out at the older boy. "We miss you but we're happy together." He said softly

Tai squatted down in front of the younger boy and pulled him into a hug as tears slowly rolled down both of their cheeks. He had missed this. He had missed the people who had become his family. This boy had become like his own little brother during their adventures in the Digital world and he had stayed that in his mind from then on. Even though they had not seen each other much until the younger destined got together Tai felt like no matter what they would always be family.

Matt moved over and placed his own arms around the two boys. He was happy and sad at the same time. He had Tai back at least for a bit and now that T.K. knew it wouldn't be long before the brunette asked to call the others together. He was going to have to share this miracle sooner than he had hoped to. The three of them stayed that until Matts phone went off. He pulled away and went to get his phone were it sat by the bed. The name flashing across the screen was Joe.

"Hey Joe what's going on?" Matt asked after his picked it up.

"I was hoping to get everyone together, Mimi and I have some News." He heard his blue haired friend say.

"Well T.K. and I are hanging out right now so I'll see if he has anywhere he has to be in a bit." He looked back at the other two to find T.K. smirking and shaking his head no. "What time?" He asked

"Say about an hour and Half from now." Joe said "At the Cemetary we want Tai there too." He said sounding sad.

Matt had to stop himself from saying anything to strange so he just settled with saying with tears actually falling from his eyes. "You know Tai will always be there Joe no matter where we are."

"You sound Like Mimi. "Tai mouthed at the blonde at the exact same time Joe said it with a small sad laugh.

"We'll meet you there." They hung up and he turned to his brother and his love. "Joe and Mimi want everyone to meet at the grave."

It was silent for a good half an hour while Matt and Tai got changed. Tai borrowing a pair of Matts baggy pants and a shirt that he laughed to himself had actually been his. When they finished they left Tai pulling the hood on his sweat shirt up to hide his face. They arrived at the grave 45 minutes before anyone else. Tai decided to hide behind the tree again like he had the night before and was surprised when he saw the first two arrivals. It was the two boys he had seen the night before and now that he could actually see them up close he could tell it was Davis and Ken. Davis must have cut his hair before I fell Tai thought. Ken looked the same only his longer hair which was usually pulled back was now hanging loss. He could see their sadness at being there. Next to arrive was Kari who ran right into T.K.'s arms and buried her face in his chest while Matt placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly they all arrived and Tai smiled when at last Mimi and Joe turned up hand in hand.

"we asked you guys to meet us here because we wanted to tell you our news with everyone accounted for in a sense." Joe said nodding toward the Stone with Tai's name on it.

"Joe and I are getting Married." Mimi said with a smile and Tai felt the urge to run out and hug both of them.

"Congratulations." Everyone said at once.

Mimi sat down on her knees and placed a hand on the stone. "I wish you could be here Tai."

Matt flinched knowing that the boy probably barely keeping it in check behind the tree where he was hiding. Tai wasn't very good at that.

"Guys I have a friend here too, but since this was between us he stayed by the tree back there. Do you mind if I go get him?" It was T.K. who asked the question Matt had yet to figure out how too.

Everyone looked at him surprised but nodded. He let go of Kari who Matt put his arm around like he would have three years prior and saw the younger girls shocked smile while his brother walked away.

"Come on lets go." T.K. said pulling Tai out from behind the tree with his hood still up.

Tai tried to get away at first unsure now that the time had come as to if this was really a good idea. He looked at the faces of those he had missed so much and felt his heart beginning to break slightly thinking about the pain he had caused this group. When he finally got his hand free of the younger boys it was too late he was standing in front of the group.

"Guys meet my friend. He just got back Last night." T.K. said as he pulled the hood down.


	7. Chapter 7

He smiled at the group he hadn't been part of in two years. Mimi passed out and landed in Joe's arms. Sora stared wide eyed and Kari and Yolei both screamed. He was assaulted by his little sister as her arms snaked around his waist pulling him down to the ground when her legs refused to hold her any longer. Matt grabbed a stunned Izzy as he began to fall backwards which would have been very bad because he would have hit his head on the grave stone. Davis and Ken both had hands over their mouths and tears streaming down their faces. He hugged Kari until her tears subsided then gently handed her over to T.K. who smiled slightly as he stood up.

His eyes went straight to Ken and I had to fight with him not to go over and tell him about the person he had caught a glimpse of before he fell. He didn't really know how to explain that he had been given a second chance by the brother he had once believed he killed. How do you tell a teenage boy that his brother who had been dead for close to ten years had pushed you out of heaven with orders not to waist it? Cody gave me a perplexed smile and offered him his hand ever the realist he couldn't seem to get it through his head that it was really Tai standing there. He took his hand and shook it before he pulled his back and messed up his hair. He smiled then one that could probably have matched the one he had seen on Matts face the night before.

Joe was trying to wake up Mimi while everyone else was converging on me and asking a million questions I didn't have the answers too. Finally she woke up and with one look at him and screamed before pushing everyone else out of the way and pulling him into a hug. Said hug didn't last long however before she let go and smacked him in the arm. He looked at her in surprise before he laughed same old Mimi. Joe didn't seem to know what to think either as he stayed near the back of the group and watched. After everyone else had told him about the things that happened in their lives while he was away as they demanded we call it he found himself looking at the man who had on so many occasions healed them all. He looked back at Tai and gave a great big sigh before he finally punched his arm and told him that if he ever left without a goodbye again he would personally make his afterlife a living nightmare.

"Okay so I have to find a place to stay and write some letters. What is everyone else planning?" Tai asked with his ever bright smile.

"You aren't staying with Matt?" Sora piped up with a look of confusion on her face.

"If I do that it would be kind of hard to explain to his dad since they still live together and all." He said looking over at his boyfriend. "Not that I don't want to."

"Other than me and Joe we all still live at home." Mimi said looking around the group. "But I wouldn't mind renting you a room at a hotel if you want one."

He smiled at her. "That would be greatly appreciated Mimi."

"Tai what did you mean about writing letters?" Izzy asked his black eyes looking at the older boy.

"It's my way of telling my parents how much I love them without giving them a heart attack over the fact that their dead son is suddenly alive and well again." Tai said earning him a glare from his younger sister.

"You mean you're not going to see them?" she shot him a glare that could have killed luckily he was already dead.

"No, Kari I'm not." He said "It would only cause more problems for them."

"Unlike it does for us?" she asked

"Does seeing me cause you guy's problems? If it does I won't bother any of you again while I am here." He said honestly.

"While you're here." The statement came from Yolei who was now holding Cody's hand.

"Yeah, I don't know how long I have for my second chance." Tai said "I was given this chance by someone who wishes he could have had one too."

Ken looked over at his friend questioningly. The smile that met his eyes was slightly unsettling. "Who was it?"

Tai just shook his head and smiled "If I told you now you would probably call me a liar. "

Ken took Davis' hand and watched Tai a moment before he smiled sadly. "Was it Sam?"

Tai just nodded. He looked like he had been hit though and Ken knew he must have thought he didn't know what to do or how to tell him that his brother had been there.

The group walked to a store closes by and got snacks then they headed to the park. Once they got there they sat around just talking. After an hour Ken and Davis pulled Tai up and out to play a game of soccer. Sora joined in and the rest watched and cheered as the two on two battle began. It was getting dark when they decided to leave. Mimi got Tai a room at a hotel not far from Matt's apartment.

Tai took a shower and changed into a pair of pajama's he had bought at the store on the way here. He looked a little older he noted. How was that when he was supposed to be dead? He chuckled at the thought. His little sister was now allowing people in again and the boy he had once seen as a younger brother was her boyfriend. He noticed that the group although not as close as they once had been were still real close. Matt and T.K. aside they had taken his return rather well. Ken and Davis were dating now it seemed. Davis had held on to his hand rather tightly when Tai had told him that his second chance was a gift from the boy's older brother. Mimi and Joe were happily chatting about the upcoming wedding when they separated from him. Yolei and Cody seemed to be off in their own little world at first but then they began asking questions. Yes all in all the rest of that afternoon had gone by rather well. Now he was left with the question of how to go about in his home town without being recognized.

He drifted off to sleep knowing that the next morning if Matt was up for it he would be doing two things as soon as possible. First he would be cutting his hair and second he would be dying it. He thought maybe to a red close to Izzy's color. If he was asked any questions by anyone he could claim to be a cousin from his real mother's side or something. Not many people knew that Izzy was adopted or that his real parents had no other family besides the pair that had took him in.

Tai's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud banging outside his door. He pushed his way out of the covers which some time during the night had ended up wrapped around him like a small cocoon and stumbled to the door still half asleep. He looked out through the peep hole and saw a truck parked one room over and two guys beating on it. Inside the truck he saw was a teenage boy with his arm protectively around a younger girl. Going with his instinct he unlocked the door and ran at the boys. He knocked the first one off his feet and with a single punch to the stomach sent the second to the ground with his friend.

"What are you doing?" He screamed at the two. "What did they do to deserve this?" he made a jester at the truck which was now covered in dents from the kicks and hits with a baseball bat that had gone flying when he tackled the first boy.

"That is none of your concern." The second boy said as he stood up his Blondish brown hair falling into his eyes. "Get out of the way."

"Not on your life." Was his answer to the boy?

"Yo, T what's going on here?" Said a not so amused voice causing the three boys standing in front of the truck to turn. Tai fought back a smile. Standing about ten feet away were Matt, Joe and Izzy. The bad thing was that they all looked about ready to jump in.

"I was woken up by the sound of these two beating on this truck and scaring the poor kids inside it." Tai replied.

"Really?" Matt turned to the two in question. "You mind telling me why your harassing my cousins?"

The two boys blanched. "They're related to you. We didn't know that." The first said before yelling at the other and running off at full speed.

The four of them laughed as they watched the boys run then Tai went over and knocked on the door of the truck and was rewarded with a big smile from the girl who had long black hair and big blue eyes.

"Thanks so much mister." The older boy said as they climbed out of the truck. "we were waiting on our mom she is inside getting directions. They were really scaring her." He pointed at his younger sister.

"You're welcome." The Boys said in unison and laughed again.

"Go tell your mom what happened we'll watch your truck till you get back." Izzy said while Joe nodded.

"Matt go help Tai get ready. " Joe said with a smile.

Helping Tai get ready ended up meaning he Cleaned up the trash off the floor and put it in the trash can. He also made sure the boy didn't leave anything he might need during their trip to the shopping center. Tai smiled at the younger kids when he saw they were back and gave a small wave as the boys left the parking lot.

Three hours later they were all over at Matt's apartment. Tai with his hair cut short and spiked and Currently coated in the hair dye they chosen. The door opened and they all looked up to see Matt's dad.

"You're home early today dad." Matt said looking for signs that his father had realized who was sitting in the chair next to him. Joe and Izzy were talking about some computer program at the hospital and barely noticed his father before he said hello to them.

"And who might this be?" He asked indicating Tai.

"This is our friend from back in school, he goes by T." Izzy answered "He is visiting from his home in America, his family moved there right after graduation."

"Yup, and since he felt like he should fit in he dyed his hair and now that he is back here for a bit he wants his old hair back so we are dying it for him." Matt told his dad who just nodded before turning toward his room.

"Call me when dinner is ready." He said before he closed his door and no doubt went to sleep.

After a little while Tai took a shower and washed out the dye. When he got out he was meet by the sight of a different person. He had dyed his hair a deep red and he had gotten color contacts which he put in and now had bright purple eyes. He knew that no one would think this boy could be Tai in a million years which meant that he could hang out with his friends without any worries. He smiled to himself at that thought.

"Hey we want to see." Izzy called out and after dressing Tai opened the door and with his laundry in hand walked out for his friends to see. They all smiled and Matt flung his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Yes things were going to be alright. He was going to make the most of this second chance as he could. He would spend time with his friends and his sister. If possible he would go to the digital world even for just an hour. He wasn't going to let this turn out the same way that it had the first time around. He wasn't going to leave until he knew that everyone was aware of how he felt about them. Tonight he would write letters to his parents and tell them how much he loved them. Even though it would be strange to write letters in the past tense that was what had to do. He smiled sadly into the kiss Matt was giving him and wrapped his arms around the other boy. They separated a minute later and the four boys left the apartment. Matt left a note to his dad that he had put dinner in the fridge for him.


	8. Chapter 8

They spent that morning walking around the different places that held memories for them before they headed to meet up with Ken. He had called the night before to tell them his classes ended early and they had decided to hang out.

They meet up at a restaurant Kens long hair pulled back in a ponytail. They sat around eating for a while and talking about things. It was just was they were finishing eating that Ken asked what was the plan for the rest of the day.

"I'd like to go to the old camp." Tai said sharing a look with the older boys. Ken just tilted his head in question.

"It's the place we all meet and it's the place that we first went into the Digital world." Matt said

"I've kind of been wondering about something, I noticed that T.K. sometimes gets really angry when he talks about someone called Devi-mon." Ken started but was cut off.

"Cody didn't tell you and the others about that huh." Matt said with a sigh.

"Devi-mon was the first Digimon we fought, he was the creator of the black gears and in order to defeat him all of our Digimon had to Digi-volve . the last one to do so was Padamon who became Angemon and he gave up all his power to defeat Devi-mon. we didn't know at the time how Digimon would turn back into eggs so we thought we had seen the last of him until one day the egg hatched. Any way we think he probably let it get to him and still cares that fear deep in his heart. " Matt explained while the others just nodded their heads.

A few minutes later they walked out the door and headed toward the train station to take a train closer to the mountain were the camp was. It took them almost an hour to get there. Ken looked around the camp with a sense of awe. This was the place it had all started? The cabins were still standing though they looked as if they were in need of repairs. He watched as Tai climbed a tree that was growing next to the bank of the lake and laughed when Matt shook his head. Izzy went into one of the cabins and sat down to stare out the door. Joe stood against one of the other cabin doors.

"If you think about it guys we're all pretty much where we were that day." Tai said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "It was so strange the middle of the summer and it started snowing. All of us except Kari were here that day. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if she had been here too."

"I don't really remember much from Myotismon." Ken said "I do remember the sky and how the digital world showed up in it though."

"Yeah, most of you guys don't really member a lot form then. Yolei was in the center with the other kids. Cody was on the plane that birdramon ended up bringing down safely. I don't remember really but I think Davis was at the center too." Joe said as he walked closer to Ken who was sitting cross legged on the sand in front of the lake. "T.k. was with me headed through the fog. We found wizardmon who had Kari's crest and took both the crest and him to the station so Kari could have her crest. Gatomon digivolved into angewomon as soon as the crest was in Kari's hands."

"I remember when we meet Wizardmon's ghost." Ken said

The group of boys just sat around at the camp until Ken's phone went off. He smirked at the number coming in. it was Davis. Classes were apparently over for High school now.

"Hi Dai." He said as he answered it. "I'm hanging out with the older guys."

Joe chuckled when he heard Davis ask when they would be back in town because they were meant to have dinner with his family that night despite the fact that his older sister would most likely drive them both crazy in the process.

Tai smirked at the mention of Jun. Jun was a pain to him and Matt to at one point. She had thought to Be his girlfriend and was very mad when instead of saving her, he had protected Sora at his concert. Looking back on it she had been one of the reasons he had finally let the blonde boy in on his feelings. He looked down at Matt who was standing against the bottom of the tree now his hands in his pockets much the way he had done before the digital world.

After the phone was hung up Ken looked up at Tai in the tree and smirked again. "You know, it would probably give Jun a heart attack if she saw you and Matt together. She knows he was in love with you."

"I still am in love with him." Matt said "Just because he is apparently going to go back to heaven doesn't mean I will just fall out of love with him."

Ken stood up then grabbed Joe's hand and helped him up as well before turning to the blonde. "I didn't mean it that way Matt it's just that she doesn't know Tai is back, she would flip to see you with a guy that wasn't one of us." He gestured to Joe, Izzy and himself. "Or T.K. and Davis."

Tai cracked a smile at that thought. The woman was a pain. He loved his friends don't think he didn't but he couldn't stand that girl. She invited herself a long when they had gone camping to wait on the younger kids to come back from the digi-world and she had gone from crushing on Matt to crushing on Joe's older brother Jim. Out of all the guys in the Digi-destined he was glad that that she had only ever had her eyes on Matt and that he had felt the same thing for him. He didn't much like the idea of the girl getting involved with that part of her younger brother's life.

They left the camp with smiles on their faces and headed back to town. They made it to the train station and meet up with Davis and the others. Kari latched on to her brother as soon as she saw him causing both blonde brothers to frown at them and he just leaned down and picked her up. She laughed and held on to him around his neck.

He was happy to be back with those he cared so much about and he smiled when his sister clung to him like she had as a toddler. Her brown eyes still as expressive as ever when he sat her down and she looked up at him. He smiled.

"Stop looking at us like that boys." Kari said with a smirk on her face as she turned around and looked at them. Matt walked back over to Tai and rested his head on said boys arm while T.K. pulled her into his arms as if refusing to let go again. The siblings stifled their laughter in respect of their loved ones while the rest of the group just bust out in laughter. Ken and Davis took off a half hour later and the others decided to go out for some fun. They went back and forth with ideas as to what they wanted to do and finally decided on going to karaoke. They decided to meet up there in half an hour as the younger kids had to change out of their uniforms from school and the older girls had to be called. Matt called Mimi and Sora and told them about the plans they said they would meet them there as well.

The boys walked to the bar and got a larger table explaining that they were waiting on people. While they were waiting Matt looked through the book and picked out a song. Four songs later Matt's name was called and he walked up to the mick.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the one I love." He didn't sepicify who it was just opened his mouth as the music began and started singing.

Weather man said it's gonna snow,

By now I should be used to the cold.

Mid-February shouldn't be so scary.

It was only December,

I still remember the presents,

the tree, you and me.

But you went away,

How dare you?

I miss you.

They say I'll be okay,

But I'm not going to ever get over you.

Living alone, here in this place,

I think of you and I'm not afraid.

Your favorite records make me feel better,

Cause you sing along with every song.

I know you didn't mean to give them to me.

But you went away,

How dare you?

I miss you.

They say I'll be okay,

But I'm not going to ever get over you.

It really sinks in, you know,

When I see it in stone

'Cause you went away

How dare you?

I miss you.

They say I'll be okay,

But I'm not going to ever get over you.

Matt's eyes which had closed as he began to sing opened as he finished and he found the whole room was quiet and staring at him. Tai was sitting with tears rolling down his cheeks while Kari and the others who had apparently just shown up stared at him with wide eyes. Though as soon as she noticed her brothers distress the younger brunette was right next him rubbing his tears away and trying to climb him down. Matt jumped off the stage and walked as quickly as he could over to the table where he engulfed the brunette boy in his arms and felt Tai bury his head into his stomach as far as he could.

Kari grabbed the book and looked through it then with a smile went up to the dude in charge and gave him a piece of paper with a song on it. She laughed a little to herself when he nodded for her to go a head. She placed her hat low over her eyes and walked up to the mick her eyes never leaving the table until the music started than she started moving and singing.

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

She caught Yolie's eye and the purple haired girl made her way to stage before taking over with a look toward the group everyone but Cody was there as he was too young.

It's a blacked-out blur

But I'm pretty sure

It ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Sora and Mimi joined the girls on stage and started sing along with them as the boys all stared at the girls and Tai who had been crying before looked at his sister like she had grown a second head but was trying not to laugh.

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

and got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop Whoa

But this Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots

Don't know what to tell my boss

Think the city towed my car

Chandelier is on the floor

Ripped my favorite party dress

Warrants out for my arrest

Think I need a ginger ale

That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked-out blur

But I'm pretty sure

It ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

and got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F. , T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F., T.G.I.F. , T.G.I.F. , T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night

Yeah we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah we maxed our credit cards

and got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

The girls ended the song in a pose as the whole bar clapped and some of the guys whistled which made them laugh and their respective boys to frown and eye the other males in the room warily. They put the mick back in its stand and walked back down to the boys.

Next to sing were Davis and Ken, then after them was Joe who sang a love song for Mimi. Izzy refused to sing saying he couldn't care a note in a bucket a saying his mom has apparently said all the time. Sora and Mimi sang a song together and then Kari talked Tai into singing Airplanes with her. When they had finished that song she went back to sit down and turned around as music flowed from the speakers and her brothers voice filled the room.

I walked across an empty land

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand

I felt the earth beneath my feet

Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

I came across a fallen tree

I felt the branches of it looking at me

Is this the place we used to love?

Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

He looked at Matt with sad eyes and caught the blonde staring at him as well.

And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on

So tell me when you're gonna let me in

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

This could be the end of everything

So why don't we go? So why don't we go?

Oh, this could be the end of everything

So why don't we go somewhere only we know?

Somewhere only we know

Somewhere only we know

He stepped from the stage and wrapped his arms around Matt as soon as he was next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

On Saturday morning the digi-destined meet up once again at the grave site. Cody barely saying a word as they walked which made Yolei feel as if something was bothering him and her suspicions were confirmed as soon as they saw Tai and the others. His hand tightened around hers and she looked into his eyes which were shinning with unshed tears.

"What's wrong Cody?" she whispered as she turned them both away from the group so they were staring at each other.

"He got to come back but not dad, not Sam why?" his voice quivered and he leaned against her as she shushed him running a hand through his hair as she did.

She didn't know the answer to those questions and she didn't think that Tai did either. She wondered if maybe it wasn't supposed to make sense. Maybe as unfair as it seemed to think this way, both Sam and Cody's dad were meant to die when they did and Tai wasn't? She chanced a glance at the others and noticed that Kari and T.K were looking at them as well; she sent them a small sad smile. A few moments later both of them as well as Ken and Davis were huddled around them.

Tai wanted to go to the younger kids but knew that sometimes they had to handle things on their own here in the real world same as they had in the digi-world. Matt and the others have said much the same thing upon noticing that they had gone over to be with Yolei and Cody. So they all sat around talking. Izzy and Sora were inching closer together with every passing minute and seemed unaware of it. Tai mentally laughed at that, for two of the smartest people he knew they could be completely oblivious. After about twenty minutes the groups came together and Tai smiled at Cody. They sat around talking for a while.

"Why?" Cody suddenly said causing all of the older DD to look at him.

Tai could see the sadness in his eyes and knew he was talking about him. "I don't know. Only god and Sam know why they gave me this chance." His brown eyes bore into Cody's as he said that. His eyes dampened as he looked at the younger boy. "I didn't see your Father either I think he might have been reborn already."

Cody whipped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded. He had always hoped his dad was either in Heaven or back on Earth with a family and living a normal happy life. He missed the man he barely remembered and he was so tired of hearing about he looked so much like the man. He felt a hand slide into his again and knew without looking up that Yolei was giving her support and her love by holding his hand.

Matt held Tai close as both he and Cody cried. He knew Cody had Yolei and the other younger DD. He also knew that Tai needed the support he was willing to give. The fact was he knew his boyfriend was wondering the exact same thing as he walked around pretending to be related to Izzy. He wanted to know why he was given the second chance and not someone else.

It was a topic that they had all tried to stay away from because they knew it was getting to him. Sora and Izzy held hands as they sometimes did when they trying to comfort each other and Joe and Mimi held each other close. Kari and T.K. were hugging Cody around his shoulders from either side while Davis and Ken were simply sitting and observing everything.

Finally after what seemed like forever a soft sigh broke the tension. Everyone eyed Ken with a sense of dread then he looked up with a watery smile. "I know we all want to know that answer but maybe we aren't meant to know. I don't like to think about the fact that my brother is the one that gave him a chance when he didn't get one but than if I knew Sam even a little like I thought I did it isn't surprising. He would know that Tai had things he still wanted to do and that we all needed him back. Not that I'm saying that you don't need your dad Cody but apparently he was given a whole new life."

No one said anything for another full minute after that. Then everything happened at once a blinding white light shot through the sky and landed in front of them and from that light stepped an angel with silvery wings and long flowing golden hair, she looked much like Gatomon's digi-volved form.

"So I see you have all finally figured it out. He was given this chance because he was needed to get you all to see that sometimes life is taken away and given back without any reason that you can fathom. It's a matter of Faith. You will come with me now Taichi Yagami. It is time for you to return to Heaven. Do not fear Yamato Ishida you will be reunited one day and before then you will find happiness again. "She pulled Tai to his feet and with a small sad wave from the one time leader of the Digi-destined they disappeared.

To say that everyone gathered around the grave stone was speechless was to put it lightly. Matt felt his tears again and was pulled into the arms of his friends without any fight. Kari let go of T.K and held Matt's hand while rubbing circles into it.

They all walked home later with sad smiles and Kari took with her a letter that was written in bright blue ink on a piece of paper that was faded. It was for their parents. It told them that Tai loved them and he was proud to be the son of two very wonderful people. It said that no matter what they weren't to forget that he would always be with them.

Not too long after that they began to forget all the time he had been back, that is to say that everything he had been a part of he disappeared from and slowly Kari and Matt's relationship got back to normal, she would be able to spend time with him and everyone else without worrying that he was saddened by her presence.

A year later they all celebrated Joe and Mimi's wedding and Matt came with a date a boy that he had meet a little over six months before. As Joe and Mimi walked down to the car that was waiting for them a strong gust of wind blew and cherry blossoms flew like snow around them. Up in heaven Tai smiled down on his friends and Family happy that they were all moving on. Yes, Tai knew now that sometimes a second chance was just what was needed to get people to move on. He smiled at Kari and T.K and wondered if maybe god would be willing to let him be born to them?


	10. authors note

With the last chapter I bring to an end what I wouldn't give and open the way possibly for a sequel but it is up in the air right now. I loved writing this story it made me cry many times but I think it got the point across. Life isn't something that you can plan for all the time, things happen and sometimes it's hard to move on. True in life that people don't come back from the dead but you know what? It's a story. Let me know if I should write a sequel. Send me a message with any idea's you might have and I'll see about writing something.

Sweetytaylor16


End file.
